


A Kingdom and a Curse (and a Secret Blessing)

by nursal1060



Series: DamiDick/DickDami Love [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), 69ing, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Bat Family, Batcest, Batfamily Feels, Battle, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Control, DamiDick, Damian feels love for the first time., Damian is 15, Damian is controlling, Damian understands love, Dick has experience, Dick is 27, Dick wants to fix it, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Empires - Freeform, Eventual Happiness, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Fighting, Fighting Kink, Filthy, First Love, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Forced Marriage, Gay, Gratuitous Smut, Guilty Pleasures, Happy Ending, Lust, M/M, Makeouts, Making Love, Making Out, Making Up, Male Homosexuality, Marriage, Marriage Contracts, Married Life, Married Sex, Morning After, OMG its so cute and dirty, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pillow Talk, Political Alliances, Political Marriage, Post-Honeymoon, Punishment, Robincest, Rough Oral Sex, Royal Families, Same-Sex Marriage, Shameless, Shameless Smut, Sleeping Together, Smut, Strip Tease, Teasing, Top Damian, Underage Sex, Unhappy marriage, Weddings, Yaoi, bottom dick, dickdami, finding happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 05:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11913735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: Dick and Damian are arranged to one another, and their post-wedding life is miserable for the both of them.Without love, they can barely understand or deal with each other.However, with Dick's resilience, some in-palace brawling, and a bit of flirting, the two find themselves pleasuring one another, and Damian finally learns what it feels like to be in love.





	A Kingdom and a Curse (and a Secret Blessing)

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THE TAGS! This fic does have themes of underage, BUT there is consent from Damian (who is the younger of the two)!
> 
> This fic is simply exploring the perspective of attraction/love/lust from a teenage Damian and how he comes to terms with the desires and feelings he has come to feel for his 'husband', Dick Grayson.
> 
> **This fic was inspired by a scene in another DamiDick fanfiction called "A Blessing and a Curse" by Skalidra, and is meant to possibly be in the same universe or even after. If you like the contents of this fic, I highly recommend reading that one as well!  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/9114367
> 
> Enjoy! Comments and Kudos are appreciated! <3

“You shouldn't have gone through with this arrangement. I didn't want to marry you, I lost a lot more by marrying you then you gained. You're in a better position from this marriage and I'm in the worst position due to it. You can't bear me an heir. You cannot fulfill my desires. Don't expect me to love you, because I don't. I'm only making love and spending time with you because that's expected of us as rulers and as spouses from now on. I'm only to show affection towards you in the public eye. This is simply to be treated as an arrangement, not a ‘marriage’. That's it, that's all it is ever going to be.”

\------------------------------------------------------

Dick closed his eyes and gripped the satin sheets of the bed in the Al Ghul palace. Damian was gone again. He always was always gone early in the morning. 

Dick shuffled under the cover of the bed and grunted. There was a feeling of cold wetness from under the sheets. That wasn't new. The matrons had advised the two to make love every 2 or 3 days for an increased stamina, tranquility, and love in their everlasting marriage.

Love was definitely lacking, even if the two had only been married a few weeks. Dick doubted that would change much based on the circumstances.

 

Dick Grayson was the adoptive son of Bruce Wayne, and Damian al Ghul was the only heir to Ra’s al Ghul. Both boys were in the public eye frequently for being incredibly wealthy and heirs to the fortunes.  
The two had very little say as the two families, still sharing much animosity towards each other, decided to wed the two to expand their collective empires. The Al Ghul and the Wayne family both had homosexual marriages approved previously, and Dick had a few relationships with men, so the idea wasn't crazy in hindsight. 

But what made the marriage different was that it was truly a political bond. It would make the two the most wealthy and influential young couple currently in the world.

The Wayne Family had not only had access to copious amounts of money, but also access to great technology and multiple important political and economic relationships. The Al Ghul Dynasty had great amounts of wealth in gold, but also had access to a very large amount of trained assassins and to numerous hidden secrets and relations. Both had respect and were revered through their communities. Once the two sons were married, their families were melded and the world understood who should truly be feared. 

It was for the best for everyone, the two were told. And quickly enough, 27 year old Dick was wed to 15 year old Damian in a very traditional wedding in the Al-Ghul Palace, which would become his home. It was planned and executed by the parents in only a month, not giving the two enough time to get to know one another more than face to face introductions.

 

And here Dick was a few weeks later. He was incredibly sore and exhausted. He was trapped in a loveless marriage with a young teenager for his husband who had no faith in him nor love for him. He couldn't leave the marriage and was stuck being the “wife” in the relationship, both in politics and in bed, meaning that Damian inherited more of the political limelight. He had to endure bottoming for frequent sex and deal with the murmurs and stares from everyone around him for the situation he'd been put in. 

The relationship between Dick and Damian was rocky to say the least. Most people would have given up on love from the start and kept the relationship purely political. Still...Dick wanted to make the relationship work. He really and truly wanted it to. 

If this was his marriage, he wanted Damian to love and be happy with him, and to be happy himself, just a little. 

 

Later that day, Dick looked through the very large linen and clothes closet for something to wear. Instead of the plain robes he wore in the palace or overly fancy robes he wore for meetings and public appearances, Dick picked something in the middle. A black robe with silver gems along the cuffs and edges, with a blue bat symbol extending from the back to his hands. 

Dick missed being able to wear pants around the palace, but Damian was quick to remove pants from Dick’s wardrobe fairly quickly post-marriage. Dick chuckled to himself and thought that Damian probably did that to allow himself easier access to Dick’s body, as the robes were easier to remove. 

Dick walked down the decorated halls. He would never get used to the architecture in the Al Ghul’s palace, it was so much more extravagant compared to Bruce’s mansion, minus the portraits and the training yards. 

Usually, he had servants (begrudging at times) with him at all times, both to serve and to watch him. Today, he'd asked for privacy. 

He walked down and out to the smallest of all the courtyards. He practiced fighting stances and moves with his billyclubs to let out his frustration with Damian’s behavior. 

Several servants walked by and stared as he practiced. They weren't gossiping about his choice to fight, as even Damian’s mother was a trained assassin. No, they were talking about how beautiful Dick looked while he fought. He looked like a dancer, his movement were fluid and calculated perfectly, and he never missed a step as he moved. He didn't fight like an assassin, rigid and strict; he fought like a warrior, beautiful and stunning.

 

Elsewhere, Damian sighed. He really wasn't cut out for all the negotiations and responsibilities that came with leading an empire as huge and powerful as the Wayne-al Ghul one. There were constant talks and negotiations about alliances, treaties, political standpoints, and more recently, about the marriage of the two heirs. 

Damian knew that most people wanted (and expected) the marriage to fail. The two weren't similar at all, with Dick being super understanding and Damian being incredibly controlling. 

Damian, however, only said those harsh words to Dick after making love on their wedding night because he didn't want to seem weak. He had always grown up in an environment that disallowed showing emotions and weaknesses. When he was the apple of everyone’s eyes and expectations put on him shaped him drastically into a cold, calculating person. 

Now to be married to a man that was not only older than him, but more experienced, it angered Damian just a little. Dick also had a very different representation of him put forth into the media. To know that Dick had slept with other people, that he was well loved and a kind person in both the eyes of the media and in their private lives…it was something Damian never understood or was allowed to be. Kindness and promiscuity was outlawed by his grandfather.

To some extent, that also angered him. So he took it out on Dick. 

First by removing him from the public eye once the two were married, virtually having him come to no important meeting or conference. This put Damian in an extremely powerful position. Secondly, by taking him for sex as often as he desired. He wanted to dominate Dick in every aspect, to control and restrain him, to make sure he didn't think of anyone else ever again. 

Though he knew that by doing so, he was pushing Dick further and further away. He was ruining every chance of a happy future with him once their lives were stable.

Damian sighed. He didn't know what to do as he sat in the office of the Wayne Tower with a bunch of paperwork.

 

When Damian came back to the palace, he noticed that numerous servants were gossiping. He could hear Dick’s name on everyone’s breath as he returned. Scrunching his brow, the teenage king demand to know where his queen was. The guards pointed him to the courtyard where a bunch of servants had crowded. Damian squinted but noticed quickly who the beautiful silhoutte belonged to.

Dick had sweat glistening in his hair and rolling down his temples as he continued to move, pretending that no one was watching him. He’d been at this for several hours, moving and fighting beautifully by himself. He felt free and powerful the more he jumped and twirled and moved. He was a gymnast at heart, and the motions came naturally to him.

Damian told one of the servants, “Fetch my sword.” The servant scampered to retrieve it. Dick remained focused the entire time as everyone watched him in awe. Damian was staring as well, but he knew that this was an opportunity to put them on an equal playing field. He knew how skilled Dick was, and wanted to show him that fighting was something they could enjoy, but still in a dominating way. Once he had his sword in his hand, he walked down the crowded entrance to the courtyard. The servants gasped and silenced as they saw their king enter the courtyard, fearing that Dick was about to be punished.

Damian spoke firmly, “Dick, stand down. I don’t remember giving you permission to fight during the day without me.” Damian grinned a little to himself as he watched Dick stop his focus and groan a bit at Damian’s behavior.

Dick pointed out while he kept his clubs gripped tightly, “You never said I couldn’t, Dami. I shouldn’t need a blessing to practice something to entangled in your namesake.” Damian twitched at the mention of his pet name.

Damian sounded firmer, trying to tighten the leash around Dick, “Well then I say from today on, while I am not in the palace, you are forbidden for handling or practicing any fighting. I’m sure you won’t have an issue with that.”

Dick took a few deep breaths to steady his heart rate and to keep his composure before he spoke again, “I’m afraid I have to decline, your ‘highness’. I rule besides you, and I say, absolutely not. I’m not going to be tied by your schedule.”

Damian’s lip curved into a one-sided smile before he said, “Then be armed. Let this little show be a lesson to who is the boss around here.” Damian pulled on his tie, pulling out the windsor knot and letting it come out in his hand. Then he slipped out of his suit jacket, placing both articles on the rim of the fountain in the center of the courtyard. He unbuttoned the first two buttons of his dress shirt, allowing him to breath easier.

Dick playfully licked his bottom lip as he watched Damian undress, teasing, “Come on, you were giving us such a good show.” Damian’s face reddened a bit, causing Dick to smirk. The teen could perform in bed, but couldn’t handle a few stripping jokes. Damian unsheathed his sword and held it at the ready as Dick raised his clubs to prepare to fight.

The two lunged at each other, Damian leaping up to push Dick down. Dick raised his clubs, turning them into a stepping spot for pushing Damian off of him. The sound of metal clinking became repetitive as the two exchanged back and forth encounters. The servants cheered silently as the two went at it for quite a while.

After a little bit, Damian managed to hurl himself at Dick and knock him onto his back. Dick raised his clubs and caught Damian’s sword right above his forehead. Dick grunted, worried that Damian was taking their fight too seriously and was actually going to hurt him. Damian’s face did look serious and a bit crazy. 

Dick swiftly pushed up on his clubs at an angle, disarming Damian by pushing the sword away. Then, he planted one of his clubs into the ground while he used the other to force Damian’s head lower.

Damian grunted and resisted. He felt a hand in his hair, gripping it to keep him between Dick and the club. Damian snarled a little, feeling somewhat humiliated for being at his ‘wife’s’ mercy. Of course, Dick couldn’t help but grin at Damian’s predatory growl.

He whispered softly for only Damian to hear, “Caught you, baby bird.” He pulled Damian’s head lower to kiss him, taking care to slowly lick the outline of the teen’s lower lip before making out with him in public. Damian’s eyes widened slightly, and he tensed up. Dick hadn’t shown any passion in the weeks which they had been married, and now he was shamelessly making out with him in front of all the servants in the courtyard. 

Dick moved the club away from Damian and let him go, watching the flustered teen back away so Dick could stand. Damian ordered the servants away as Dick rose, his robe falling open, showing nothing but undergarments beneath it. Shameless indeed. Perhaps Damian shouldn’t have taken his pants away.

Dick knelt to pick up both of his billyclubs, preparing to put them back in their room. Damian walked forward quickly, firmly taking Dick’s arm and turning him around before pulling on his robe to lean him to his height. Damian’s stoic composure was gone, in its place was a blushing teenager who seemed really unsure of himself.

Damian mumbled, “Y-You’re so shameless.” With that, he pulled on Dick’s robes to kiss him again. Damian kissed Dick passionately, like it was their first kiss. It was actually their first proper kiss since their wedding day. Dick kissed and surprised Damian by nipping his bottom lip, causing the teen heir to open his mouth and gasp. Dick pushed his tongue into Damian’s mouth, leading them into a bit of a rhythm with Dick dominating for the first time in their marriage. 

Dick pulled out, watching Damian gasp before asking him, “How does it feel to be loved? Not so bad?” Damian’s fingers trembled and his heart raced. He was so used to taking love and lust as formulaic and predictable, simply robotic actions, to the point that he had overlooked the underlying factor that could make their union work: passion. Dick was a passionate person, and it was making the teenager melt.

Damian whispered, “Goddammit...love me, Grayson.” Dick dropped both his clubs and Damian dropped his sword, and the began making out. Dick put his arms around Damian and actually lifted him off the ground as they stood up properly. Damian looked a bit concerned, but Dick didn’t separate from him for even a moment. They kissed and kissed, pressing their bodies together in a desperate attempt to express passion.

Dick began carrying Damian to their room, and several times, they bumped against walls. Each time, they would pause to make out harder before Dick continued to the married couple’s room. The servants began blushing as they watched the two express such a public display of affection throughout the halls.

 

Damian moaned into Dick’s mouth as they got back to their room and Dick locked the door. His body felt like it was on fire. His heart fluttered and his cheeks were beyond flushed. Dick ran his hands down his clothed back whilst still trying to hold Damian up. Damian didn't weigh much, so it wasn't difficult.

Dick dropped Daman on his bed causing him to grunt. Looking up to scold his ‘wife’, he got the tease of his life as Dick slowly and seductively removed his robe. The dim curtainlight shone on his abdomen and drew Damian’s eyes to his torso. Dick was so muscular, Damian just hadn't stopped to pay attention. Dick then slipped his thumb into the waistband of his boxers, slowly pulling until they fell off of him. 

This time Damian licked his lips. He found a newfound spark in his interaction with Dick. And for once, he wanted more. 

Dick cocked his head to the side and asked, “Dami, baby~ you're too clothed for the occasion. Give me that tease from earlier.” Damian didn't blush as hard this time. And he complied, slowly unbuttoning his white dress shirt and letting it fall off of him onto the bed. Next, he unzipped his slacks, keeping his legs wide open for Dick, and pulling them off as well. He brushed the two articles of clothing off the bed. 

Left in nothing but his briefs with his legs wide open, Dick could see the teen’s growing erection. Damian was bashful, but more than that, he wanted more. For once, he didn't want to dominate his ‘wife’, he wanted the opposite.

Dick chuckled and got on the bed, inches away from Damian, right over his lap. He was glad to see his husband finally want him. Dick lifted his chin with his right hand and ran the fingers of his left hand over Damian's chest and stomach. He touched Damian’s scars and muscles, something intimate that Damian would never allow anyone else to do. 

Dick ordered in a sultry tone, “Look into my eyes. Don't hold your voice back, baby bird, today is the day I want to hear and see your desires realized.” Damian stared into Dick’ deep blue eyes and almost didn't notice Dick’s left hand palming his crotch. It was light at first, just barely over the seat of his underwear. Damian opened his mouth to let in a gasp. Dick’s hands were large and soft, and the touch was amazing. He wanted to look down to see Dick touching him, but his head was brought back up by his chin. 

“Look at me. I want to see your reactions, to see how you buckle under my touch.” Damian’s face reddened. Dick’s voice was enticing and he wanted to surrender himself to it. He kept his eyes forward and moaned more as Dick started palming him and kissing his neck. Damian almost screamed happily when Dick’s hand slipped inside of his underwear and around his manhood. 

“That's it, don't hold your voice back.” Damian trembled as Dick moved his hands up and down his already semi-hard member. He’d been so used to seeing sex and his own sexuality as a weakness that he had never before touched himself except for necessity. 

This was for pleasure now, and his body was loving it. He bucked his hips up as Dick quickened his motions and got him harder than ever. Damian’s eyes watered a little, but he looked forward as he had been ordered to. 

Once Dick’s right hand moved away to pull off Damian’s boxers, Damian finally looked down. He was hard. Not slightly like he usually was, but completely erect. 

Dick thumbed Damian’s lower lip and asked, “How good is your pretty little mouth for things besides cursing?”

Damian got his voice back and answered, “Get over here and I’ll show you.” Dick leaned in and the two of them made out fiercely before Dick pulled back and pushed Damian onto the bed. Damian flinched momentarily from the push, but once he noticed what was going on, he held his tongue. He saw Dick’s bare hips over his face, and noticed that Dick was also erect and pretty well endowed.

Dick leaned over and opened Damian’s legs wider. He also had never seen Damian this hard, and for his size, the boy was very large. Of course, Dick wasn’t an amateur, so he knew how to pleasure him regardless. He held Damian’s cock loosely in one hand, and the simple touch caused Damian to shudder slightly. Dick’s hands were much softer than Damian’s, so Damian wasn’t used to the gentle touch. After a moment of adjustment, Dick opened his mouth and took Damian’s tip in.

Damian arched immediately, “NGH- Dick-!” The sensation shocked him, and he started feeling good within moments. Dick swirled his tongue around Damian’s tip, adjusting his hips to let Damian know he wanted the same. Unlike Dick, Damian had never taken a cock. Not in his mouth, nor in his body. But he wanted this to work, so he had to learn how to repay his ‘wife’ and pleasure him too. 

Damian reached up with his small hands and started fondling Dick’s balls, which were closest to him. Feeling Dick stop for a moment from the sensation, Damian smirked to himself. He continued to palm them before strocking Dick’s cock. Dick moaned a bit, but picked up his pace to make Damian moan as well. Damian opened his own mouth to run his tongue down Dick’s length; once it felt moist enough, he let Dick’s tip come into his mouth.

Dick let Damian out of his mouth for a second as he moaned, “Oh shit-~! Damian~!” His voice was shamelessly loud and lustful. Dick moved his hips further apart and angled his hips down for Damian’s ease. Then Dick took Damian back into his mouth, this time deeper. He bobbed his head up and down quickly, and it wasn’t long before Damian followed his way.

Both of them were enjoying themselves, and both felt amazing. Dick felt happy, and Damian felt loved. They continued for a bit, until Dick decided to up the ante.

Dick pulled Damian’s cock out of his mouth and moved his hands lower to squeeze the base. Damian was confused and almost stopped his pace. Dick smiled and looked back at Damian, saying in his filthiest voice, “Work my cock, baby bird. I want you to hear my voice, I want you to make me beg, and to swallow every drop of me. Once you do, I’ll take you back and I’ll make you moan so hard, you won’t last a single minute.” Damian blushed deeply, and Dick spanked Damian’s ass, “Move, Dami.”

Damian raised himself slightly off the bed and took Dick deeper into his mouth. He bobbed his head and closed his eyes, listening to Dick’s voice. Dick moaned quietly at first, but once Damian picked up his pace and massaged his balls as well, Dick started moaning without any shame. Dick closed his eyes and rocked against Damian’s face to let him know that he was loving it.

Dick decided to up the ante again as he panted out, “For your-ah...your first time...mmm… you suck better...than Kor’i...or H-Harper...and Wally...fuck-even better than...then Bab’s first…” Damian felt a touch of jealousy as Dick listed off his lovers while he was getting pleasured. Damian wanted to punish him for speaking about the others in their bedroom...just a bit. So he spanked Dick’s muscular, round ass, smiling as Dick hissed and a clear red palm mark showed on it. Damian then ran his hands up and pressed two fingers into Dick’s butt without warning.

Dick grunted and arched up. His ass was loosened from the last few weeks in bed, but the sudden surprise caught him off guard. He almost sat up, resting his weight forward onto his palm as he was fingered and sucked by his husband.

“Oh Damian! Oh! I'm going to cum!!” Damian picked up his pace and sucked ever harder, bobbing deeper and continuing to finger. He opted to swallow so he kept moving and listening to Dick’s voice get more and more desperate. “Aaah~ aaaah! Damian! I'm- aaaaaah!!!” Damian felt a warm rush in his mouth and started swallowing the thick, bitter substance. Dick panted and breathed heavily as he moved off of Damian.

After a moment, he panted, “Come here Dami.” He let Damian’s cock go for a moment and sat up on his knees. Damian got up on the bed and stood a few inches from Dick’s face, still hard. Dick ran his hands up and down Damian’s hips for a moment before opening his mouth and taking him again. 

As Damian moaned and wrapped his fingers in Dick’s hair, Dick began lifting and moving Damian’s legs to have him sit on his shoulders. Once Damian was seated on and almost against Dick’s face, his mouth started picking up the pace. Damian panted and rocked against his spouse, giving himself in to the motions.

Dick had promised it'd only take one minute before he could make Damian cum and scream. And he knew how. He moved one hand to Damian’s balls, and the other to his butt. Dick didn't give Damian much of a warning as he started massaging Damian’s balls quickly and thrusting his fingers inside his butt equally as fast.

The sensory overload caused Damian to buck forward and moan out without humiliation, “Richard! Oh Richard, yes!!” Dick smiled just a bit as he kept his mouth moving; Damian had never called him by his real name, except for now. That meant he was doing well.

At this point, Damian was so close to Dick’s face, he could barely thrust using his mouth. Damian was too lost in his pleasure to listen. Dick lead Damian, using his thrusts in Damian’s ass to help him ease backward just a bit. Then Dick picked up pace with everything: bobbing his head faster, thrusting two fingers deeply into Damian’s ass, and massaging his balls rapidly. 

“Dick- Richard! I-I can't! I'm g-going...to orgasm!!” Dick kept up his pace and kept count in his head. How long before Damian lost it and let lust overtake him for the first time? Damian’s voice got even higher as he leaned his head back and rocked against him. By the time Dick counted to 32, Damian gripped his hair, leaned back a little, and came into Dick’s mouth.

Damian almost screamed as he hit his climax. There were tears in the corner of his eyes and he was shaking. It felt so good. In fact, dare he say, he'd never felt better. He panted for air immediately after; his heart was still racing from the sexual high. 

Dick helped Damian off of him and onto the bed. Damian rubbed the sweat off of his forehead. He still felt on top of the world. He looked over at his spouse, and started feeling happiness filling him. He was...happy. Happy to be married to Dick.

Dick lay down with him and smiled at Damian. Damian never understood how Dirk could be so...forgiving...so persistent...and so loving towards him after he basically denounced their marriage after practically forcing him on their wedding night. And yet, he was so grateful, in his heart, that he had been blessed to be married to this man. 

Dick leaned in to kiss Damian, who pulled back after a second, “You taste like ass.”

Dick chuckled and reminded him, “Your ass. You don't taste like roses either.” Damian cracked a smile. That warmed Dick’s heart a little. He knew that he'd made progress with Damian’s love, no doubt. He reached forward and wrapped his arm protectively around his teenage husband.

Damian bit his lip and Dick noticed, “What is it Dami?” Damian shook his head, and Dock just closed his eyes. 

After a moment, he heard three words he thought he'd never genuinely hear from Damian, “I love you.” Dick’s eyes opened and he was met with Damian’s icy blue eyes, that somehow looked warmer than usual. Dick smiled and said nothing more as he closed his eyes and lulled off to sleep.

Damian stayed awake for a little longer, thinking about their life and future. The changes he had to make, and the way he would treat Dick from now on. Damian wanted to bring Dick to tomorrow’s meeting, perhaps he could shed light on their future investments. For now, that thought could wait. Damian focused on the man before him. He inhaled Dick’s scent, felt his large muscles pressed to his own, listening to his breathing, and watched his chest rise and fall before him.

Damian realized only now how much he did love Dick. And he smiled. 

This kingdom and marriage were once a seeming curse for them, but they were in fact a blessing. A true blessing. Damian closed his eyes and decided that after today, he would allow himself to not only love, but respect the man he would spend the rest of his lifetime fighting besides and living with.


End file.
